Love Story
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: serie de drabbles sobre escenas romanticas entre Izayoi y la linda Kurousagi
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez, ahora con este drabble espero que les guste!

¿Por qué no podía simplemente comportarse bien y ahorrarle problemas? Esta vez los tres chicos problemáticos destruyeron completamente una tienda ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? No tenía idea, estaba hablando con Leticia cuando sonó el fuerte sonido de una explosión. Inmediatamente adivinó quien la había causado y corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión. Solo encontró toda la calle salpicado por pedazos de verduras y a un histérico dueño gritando por su tienda. Al parecer Izayoi, Asuka y You habían escapado. Su cabello cambio de azul a rosa e inmediatamente empezó a perseguirlos.

Se levo una gran sorpresa cuando rápidamente pudo atrapar a Izayoi, la última vez el había sido el último en dejarse encontrar. Sin embargo, lo encontró recostado contra el techo de una casa con una sonrisa burlona-y por que no admitirlo, sexy- en sus labios.

-Izayoi-san, ¿Por qué siempre hacen este tipo de cosas?- dijo molesta Kurousagi haciendo un puchero adorable. Izayoi solo bostezó.

-Kurousagi, mejor apresúrate en buscar a Asuka y a You, puede que se escapen…- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Kurousagi enfado notablemente

Se acerco al chico y lo tomo de la muñeca, con una fuerza descomunal lo obligo a levantarse mientras el chico soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa. Sin soltarlo en ningún momento, se lo llevo de ahí para poder regañarlo, después encontraría a las otras dos.

Llegaron a la casa de Izayoi –no sabia como pero esos tres tenían una casa propia-y se sentaron en los tapetes, Izayoi miraba a Kurousagi a los ojos con un gesto burlon, como si el fuera quien tenía el control de toda la situación. ¡Realmente le enfadaba!

-¡Izayoi-san! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a la tienda de ese pobre hombre?, ahora tendremos que pagarle, y nuestra economía en este momento no es muy buena a pesar de que ya mejoro… ¡De todos modos es su culpa, tendrán que participar en varios _gift games_ como disculpa! Además van a limpiar todo el desastre que causaron y además van a …- Kurousagi no se dio cuenta de cuando Izayoi se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ella, lo único que sintió fueron unos suaves labios pegados a los suyos y la respiración del rubio chocando con la suya propia.

Kurousagi abrió enormemente los ojos con sorpresa para segundos después cerrarlos al igual que su compañero. Izayoi lentamente termino el beso dejando a una sorprendida Kurousagi con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona que a Kurousagi tanto molestaba, pero esta vez… por algún motivo le pareció dulce y adorable

-Lo siento- susurro suavemente volviendo a besarla con ternura.

Esta vez lo dejaría pasar, solo esta vez.

Ok no se de donde salio esto -.- ni siquiera tengo tiempo de revisarlo, espero que haya quedado bien y sea de su agrado (:

No hay ningún fic en español de esta categoría, asi que decidi poner mi granito de arena en la sección de español :3

Digan sus ideas para los siguientes drabbles!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Estaba agotada, tenía frio y le dolía todo su cuerpo. Su mejilla se congelaba al estar contra el frio piso de mármol. No, no podía participar en los _gift games_ pero el enemigo lanzo un ataque muy poderoso que ella no logró evitar.

Ahora estaba tirada en el piso con muchos cortes y una fea herida en su cabeza. A su lado veía a Azuka en las mismas condiciones que ella y a You intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía seguía intentando desesperadamente encontrar a _esa_ persona, a Izayoi. En el poco espacio que abarcaba su vista no podía verlo, la desesperación la embarco ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si el ataque le había afectado tanto que estaba…? No, no quería creerlo pero cada segundo que pasaba era un poco mas de esperanza que se perdía de que el estuviera sano y salvo.

-I…Iza..yoi…kun…- trato de llamarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

Un estallido a la distancia la despertó de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Detrás de la cortina de humo que se formo apareció Izayoi seguido de otro enemigo que parecía muy poderoso. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, estaba a salvo. Y era lo único que ella necesitaba.

Con un fuerte puñetazo en su cara, el enemigo con el que Izayoi peleaba salió volando. Sus violetas ojos se toparon con los de Kurousagi, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de una rabia sumamente pura al ver el estado de su… de Kurousagi. Rápidamente se acerco a ella ante la atenta mirada de el sujeto que causo la explosión que tanto la daño.

-¿Estás bien?- se sintió realmente estúpido en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, es obvio que no lo estaba. Kurousagi al parecer se dio cuenta porque una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Izayoi estaba realmente enfadado, con una última mirada a la chica se levanto y se dirigió a pelear con el otro enemigo.

Ella observo la pelea pero realmente no le prestó atención, su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para eso, lo único que pudo captar fueron varios puñetazos, patadas y ataques de parte del enemigo. Izayoi respondía de igual manera con una gran mirada de rabia y odio. Solo pudo soportarlo un momento, después cerró los ojos.

Todo se volvió negro, pero no le incomodaba. Era un relajante y ansiado negro. En el no tenia que pensar en nada, preocuparse por nada, o sentir nada, se sentía totalmente a gusto. Pero unas suaves palabras llegaron a ella desapareciendo poco a poco ese adorado negro.

-…_sagi…Kurousagi…Vamos, despierta.-_ lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse un par de ojos violetas que la miraban preocupado. Trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la detuvo y soltó una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

-No te esfuerces.- Los fuertes brazos de Izayoi la ayudaron a sentarse lentamente, el dolor había disminuido un poco por lo que decidió hablar. -¿Qué paso…?.

Izayoi sonrió suavemente, tras un rápido chequeo y comprobar que ella no tenía nada serio, una mirada de alivio se instalo en su rostro y contestó.- Acabe con él, ya me dio la recompensa. El mocoso se la ha llevado igual que a Azuka y You, cogió todo y se fue sin decir nada más.-

Izayoi estaba confundido por eso, ella lo noto. En cambio, Kurousagi hizo una nota mental de recordar que el pequeño era más listo de lo que aparentaba, ahora tenía un momento a solas con Izayoi, después se lo agradecería. Asintió en respuesta y con ayuda del chico se levanto.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- el tono de su voz era dulce, y ella no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y se recargo en su pecho.

-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… por todos nosotros, por la comunidad, por…_por ti-_ Lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero al parecer el chico lo escucho por que inmediatamente Kurousagi sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo y sintió la barbilla de Izayoi recargada en su cabeza.

-Yo también, cuando vi esa explosión y recordé que tú estabas ahí… si algo te pasara no lo soportaría…- No necesitaban más palabras, se entendían perfectamente, se complementaban. Fundidos en un fuerte abrazo sintieron que lo tenían todo, la persona a su lado era lo único que necesitaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Qué tal quedó? Cursi? Espero que no tanto XD

Y sobre todo espero que les haya gustado :D

No saben cuánto ame sus Reviews y en recompensa tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo esta semana, pero mejor díganme cada cuanto quieren que actualice una semana? Dos?.

Reviews? Cada review es una beso se Izayoi a Kurousagi! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Como lo prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo pero no se acostumbren XD.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Verdad o reto?- como celebración por ganar el _gift game_ decidieron hacer una especie de "celebración" de algún modo u otro habían conseguido obligarla a jugar un juego a su parecer tonto, en el que tenias que contestar una pregunta o bien, realizar un reto. Al parecer era muy aburrido, pero que le podía hacer.

-Ah…reto- dijo distraídamente, You intercambio una mirada traviesa con Azuka, le susurro algo al oído y después de unas cuantas risitas, finalmente le dijo.

-Entonces, Kurousagi- Mas risitas de parte de ambas chicas.- ¡Te reto a darle un beso a Izayoi!.

Un silencio se instalo por unos segundos mientras Kurousagi analizaba la información…un beso…tenía que darle, _un beso_ nerviosamente volteó a ver al chico que también se habia quedado petrificado pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se esforzó por poner una mirada burlona en esos violetas ojos.

-¿Te comio la lengua el gato, Kurousagi?- logro articular Izayoi finalmente.

-Moo ¡Niños problematicos! ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que haga eso?- siguió diciendo cosas parecidas por unos minutos para finalmente escuchar como las dos chicas decían a coro "_es un reto, tienes que cumplirlo"_. El sonrojo de la chica aumento al ver que el rubio le dirigía una mirada seductora y burlona.

Diciendose palabras de animo en su mente, la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Izayoi, se paro delante de él y sus sonrojo aumento al notar las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en ella.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas provado?.- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran escucharla. You iba a protestar pero Azuka se le adelanto

-Como sea, pero háganlo ya.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a un armario cercano y se metieron ahí, Izaoyi dejo pasar primero a Kurousagi para después pasar el y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El espacio era pequeño, muy pequeño. Y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Kurousagi juraba que estaban tan cerca que Izayoi podía escuchar su agitado corazón. Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, sintiendo la respiración del otro muy cerca de ellos mismos de lo cerca que estaban.

-Bueno, ¿vas a hacer algo o no? Incluso ya estamos aquí adentro.- dijo finalmente Izayoi. Kurousagi agradeció la oscuridad porque gracias a ella su acompañante no podía ver su rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

-Etto…yo…bueno, allá voy.

La coneja coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en la cara de Izayoi mientras que con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban. Izayoi, impaciente como solo el es, no pudo esperar mas y rápidamente junto sus labios con los de la chica.

Al principio a Kurousagi le sorprendió por la impaciencia del chico, en cuanto cerro los ojos se olvido de todo ¡total! Al final de cuentas estaban besándose. Se estremeció cuando Izayoi mordió suavemente su labio inferior, ¡por dios ¿acaso era legal besar tan bien?!. Izayoi utilizo su brazo disponible para pasarlo por la cintura de Kurousagi y acercarla mas a él.

Después de unos minutos se separaron por la inútil necesidad de aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Cuando se repusieron solo sonrieron mutuamente y se quedaron ahí, sin despegarse uno del otro.

.

.

-Nee, Azuka-chan ¿Crees que se queden ahí por mucho mas tiempo?- pregunto una impaciente You.

-Miralo tu misma- dijo señalando una pantalla de t.v. –no se han separado ni un poco.-

-Sigo sin entender como adivinaste que entrarían al armario ¿Qué hubiera pasado con la cámara de video si hubieran ido a otra parte?.

-No creo, además de cualquier forma veriamos el beso, ya sea aquí o en el armario.

-Oh mira, se están volviendo a besar.- dijo la chica con el gato en un tono fastidiado.

-Al menos sabemos que se están besando y no están haciendo _otras_ cosas.- You se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista.

-Supongo que poner la cámara no fue tan mala idea.- cedió You después de unos minutos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Hola! Creo que no ha pasado una semana desde el anterior capitulo XD ¿o si?

Ya lo tenía listo, pero ya saben… preparativos para la escuela, ver los útiles, rogar todo el día para que me cambien de salón… XD

Volvamos al fic ¿estuvo bien, mal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? Todo es bien recibido en sus Reviews

Los voy a regañar, el anterior capitulo casi no me dejaron Reviews mi corazón de pollo casi se rompe de la tristeza.

Y si se rompe, yo muero, y si muero se quedan sin fic XD

Conclusión: dejen Reviews :3

Bueno, ya los dejo de molestar. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
